The main goal of the UPRMC Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program is to increase the number of hispanics and other minorities trained and educated through research in the Biomedical Sciences. Concurrent objectives are to foster research among the faculty, increase the opportunities for them to develop into bona-fide investigators to integrate the triad components of research, academics (education) and service at the Mayaguez Campus. The MBRS Program provides the incentives and opportunities for minority students and investigators to participate in biomedical research projects of broad, current significance, and those that address issues relevant to medical and public health problems unique to terrestrial, and marine tropical environments. It integrates both current and newly initiated biomedical research efforts of the facilities of Engineering, Arts and Sciences and the Department of Marine Sciences at UPR-Mayaguez Campus. It has established interdisciplinary research projects that provide broad range of experience and career opportunities for minority students. The program also provides an appropriate vehicle for enhanced exchange and interaction of students and senior investigators with major institutions in Puerto Rico and the continental United States. The MBRS Program has become one of the most successful endeavors in research at the Mayaguez Campus. As a precursor of research development, the MBRS Program has had a direct effect on the establishment of the Marine Natural Products Center (MRCE:NSF/UPR); provided the initial experiences and opportunities to many investigators that were able to compete in the UPR-NSF EPSCoR programs, the Sea Grant Program and increased the submission of proposals to other funding agencies; it has also stimulated the institutional interest in sponsoring symposia, conferences and seminars; it has promoted the participation of the programs's students and investigators to attend international research symposia and encourage participation in national meetings, especially the NIH/MBRS Annual Symposium. Student participants have been greatly benefitted by our MBRS Program. Undergraduate and graduate students have been introduced to all phases of research program methodology, including systematic literature review, project planning, use of technical equipment, analyses of data, and presentation of results for publication. Premedical students of the Department of Biology have participated strongly in our MbRS Program. Follow-ups on such students reveals that experience with the Program contributes greatly to their success in medical school and has frequently stimulated them to adopt research-oriented careers in clinics and hospitals associated with medical schools. The MBRS Director continues to promote and encourage the distribution of funds specially for students affairs and support. The theme adopted by the guidance and development of the future program is: "Biomedical Model Systems: Organismal Response, Development, and Detection of Natural Products in Tropical Environments. The objective of this proposal is to obtain support to continue strengthening what we have accomplished and to promote further development of the program. Sixteen new projects are being submitted in this omnibus proposal.